Magnus Bane and the Glee Club
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Ten years ago, Magnus Bane lost a bet to his two best friends and fellow warlocks; Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. That past is about to meet his present. PART I of Magnus Bane Series
1. Meeting the Players

**PART I: Meeting the Players**

"No, let's just go pick it up." Clary kicked herself off the wall, she went on patrol with Alec before they headed back to Magnus' loft where Jace, Simon, and Izzy were already waited. Magnus had set up a date night because he wanted to see Alec but his parents were being weird so Magnus cut the rules and invited everyone so the Lightwoods couldn't complain. "Come on, Magnus walk with me."

Magnus just glared at her from his spot in his oversized armchair, Alec was sitting on the arm of the chair and Magnus had his hand under Alec's shirt, drawing circles on his skin. "No, biscuit, no."

"Come on, I want some air and I can't carry it alone." She looked at him with a whine.

"Fine." He kept his glare in place, she wanted something from him, he could tell. Magnus kept his motion on Alec's skin.

Alec reached around to pull his hand away from him; intertwining their figures. "Want me to come?"

"Nope, biscuit and I got it." Magnus stood up and winked at Alec before motioning Clary out the door.

Alec glared at Jace, "What was that about?" He took Magnus' vacated seat. Izzy and Simon were standing on the balcony just talking.

"No idea but she was talking about how good she felt about you having someone to be with. She really likes Magnus but she also wants to know why he calls her 'biscuit'." Jace was sitting on the couch by himself. "She's been kind of weird since I told her we would be coming here.

"She was her normal nonstop talkative self on patrol, really every demon for miles could have heard her." Alec had his issues with Clary but they were getting better, slowly, very slowly. He felt he could talk to her more and more and she wasn't as annoying as she had been in the beginning.

...

"Alright, what gives?" Magnus and Clary were almost to the Chinese restaurant when he finally asked. They had talked a little about Alec and Jace but mainly just small talk.

"Well, I wanted fresh air and sometimes all the Shadowhunter talk can be a little much, ya know? Also, I wanted to know why you call me 'biscuit'? I just still feel so new-" Clary stopped when she heard someone call out to another person and Magnus' eyes grow wide. She frowned at his face.

"Mike? Mike Chang?"

Magnus turned around with a groan, he hadn't heard that name in the last ten years and he was shocked when he did hear it. It was possible they weren't talking to him but he knew them, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen all the way from Lima, Ohio. He instantly hated Clary for getting him to go out with her. He was going to die, the earth was going to swallow him whole.

"Oh my god, it is you." Rachel called in her usually annoying voice, Magnus really disliked her the most.

"Rachel. Tina. Hello." He called a smile to his face but Clary knew it was forced. She kind of wanted to laugh at the panic on his face.

"I didn't know you were in New York and wow the makeup and hair. I almost didn't notice you." Tina spoke to him. "You still look so young."

Magnus' smile relaxed a little, "Yeah, you can never go wrong with a good skin care routine."

"Oh!" Rachel pointed at him, "We are doing a small dinner on Friday. You have to come."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Rachel smiled, her usual wide smile. "Come on, bring your girlfriend." She pointed to Clary.

"Oh god no, we are not dating." Clary called out, "Alec would kill me. And not my style."

Magnus frowned at her, "Jeez Clary, thanks." He stared at her forgetting for a moment that they had company. "I am a lot of people's style, Alec is lucky to have me."

"I know he is, that's why he would kill me." Clary glared at him with a smile. "Let's be honest, Alec would be happy to get rid of me."

"You're dating a man?" Tina called, shock written across her face and in her voice. "You're gay?"

Magnus groaned turning back to her, "Bi." He cleared the air, only slightly.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that in high school."

Magnus groaned again the second the words left her mouth, he saw the look on Clary's face.

She turned bright red with bubbling laughter. "High school? You went to high school?" Her face was a deep red with the need to breathe but the laughter was too loud and she couldn't stop. She was sure she looked crazy to the two girls but they obviously didn't know Magnus' true nature, they didn't even know his real name. "Oh my god!"

"Shut up, Clary." There was a clear warlock warning in his tone but she waved him off, almost doubling over in laughter. He turned back to Tina and Rachel, "Ignore her. She's a brat."

"So, your bi and I had no idea even after all those times I made out with you."

"What?" Clary practically yelled before looking between the two of them, her eyes went big then she almost doubled over in laughter again. "You had a girlfriend in public high school. Did you have a boyfriend too?"

"Yes, actually, I did."

"What?" It was Rachel's turn to speak up.

"Listen, I'm sorry but we have to go, our food is waiting. It was nice seeing you but I don't think I can make it to dinner on Friday."

"You have to, it's a glee club event. It's at _ on Park at 7pm. Make sure you come." Rachel and Tina walked away then in time to hear Clary bust out into another laughter fit and her loud 'oh my god'. "Please bring your boyfriend as well. Kurt and Blaine will be there."

Magnus felt like putting a hex on Rachel and Tina for ruining his life. The entire way to the Chinese place and back, Clary would go into fits of laughter muttering about 'high school' and 'glee club'. She would calm down for all of ten seconds then back to laughing.

They had finally made it back to his apartment when he stopped her. "Clary, if you don't stop laughing they will know something's up. And I'm not ready to tell anyone about that stage of my life yet. It was a bet gone wrong and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Yeah, of course," She smiled, "You've done so much for me. I can at least do this." She trailed off into a soft giggle. Her worries from earlier in the evening were forgotten entirely.

Magnus didn't have much hope for Clary to keep her word. "Clary, I am a warlock, remember. I cast spells." He was hoping the veiled threat would be enough. He also didn't hold out much hope for this. His little Shadowhunters and the little vampire didn't see him as a threat anymore; maybe this was something he needed to fix.

She just nodded at him with a smile in her eyes and they made their way upstairs. She took the time to lay out all of the Chinese on the table while Magnus magicked up plates and forks or chopsticks for everyone. Clary looked up at him and had a massive grin on her face.

Magnus frown, she was going to crack.

Clary giggled a little, earning a few weird looks. She bit her cheek and took a deep breath but it didn't help she laughed out loud, staring at Magnus.

"Clary, what's going on?" Jace eyed her. "The walk with Magnus that good?"

"Nothing." She couldn't get the word out with another laugh. "It's nothing."

Magnus groaned which cause Alec to frown at him. Something happened and they weren't saying.

She tried to get herself under control but it was useless.

"Clary, shut up." Magnus couldn't help himself; he also cracked a smile at her. She looked at him and lost her mind laughing at him again. "Oh my god, I'm going to put a spell on you so you can never laugh again." He laughed slightly with her, it wasn't a full-on laugh but it was in his voice. She was too infectious not to laugh along with her.

"I'm sorry." She let out a sharp breath, she tried it again but it wasn't working. "I'm so sorry."

"If you were sorry you would have listened to me. Stop laughing." Magnus smirked again. He had put his plate down on the coffee table and renewed his efforts to touch his boyfriend's skin on the small of his back. Slipping his hand under his shirt once again. Alec was used to this by now and didn't say or do anything when he felt him touching him. Magnus did this to him every chance he got whether they were in public or private as it was his favorite part of their relationship. It was also a habit Alec had picked up with him.

"I can't I'm sorry, you have to tell them."

Magnus removed his hand from Alec and just stared at her. Alec didn't like this and turned from his seat on the chair arm to stare at him. The loss of skin to skin contact bothered him more than Magnus and Clary sharing a secret. He was sure everybody in this room had secrets and it wasn't his place to pry but it was enough for Magnus to stop his motions and that was not okay with him. Call him selfish.

"Fine." Magnus looked around the group and stood up, he went to the center of the room, "While we were out, we ran into two girls who I knew from about ten years ago or so. I knew they lived in the city now but I've never run into them. We don't exactly run in the same circles."

"Mike?" Clary prompted him.

Magnus glared at her. "I lost a bet with Catarina and Ragnor and my punishment was I had to spend two years in Lima, Ohio."

"Doing what?" Clary prompted again.

He glared at her again, this was going to be a long night. "Going to public high school; I pretended to be Mike Cheng who was a seventeen and eighteen-year-old high school kid."

"And?"

"One of the girls from this evening," Magnus looked at Alec this time, he knew this part was going to suck. "She was my ex-girlfriend. We dated for about a year." Alec frowned, Clary met one of his exs and he didn't. He moved from the arm of the chair to the actual chair. "I also dated another guy but no one knew. He wasn't part of the high school so no one knew until this evening when Clary outed me to them."

"Sorry, about that by the way. But they thought I was his girlfriend and I couldn't let that happen so I told them about Alec." She gestured to him with a glance, he didn't look happy but he didn't seem mad either.

Simon laughed a little, "You went to high school? Public high school?"

"That's not the best part."

Magnus sighed at Clary, she was just outing him all night. "You know biscuit I can still put a spell on you." He looked back around, he was avoiding Alec; he knew that was not going to be a good look. "I joined a few things while I was at the school. The football team and glee club."

That was sent Clary and Simon into a fit of laughter. Clary went over the edge first. Simon followed after with huge eyes, looking Magnus up and down then went down the same rabbit hole Clary went down.

"Alright, alright, chuck it up you two. I will get back at you somehow."

Izzy and Jace were smiling along because Clary and Simon were infectious.

"I don't understand. What's glee club?" Alec spoke, wishing Magnus would meet his eye.

He did, finally, "It's a singing and dancing club. You compete against other schools on large stages and create a dance routine. Tina and I were often partners as we were dating."

"Magnus was a full on nerd in high school." Simon went into another fit of laughter. "I mean, I was in glee club for a year as well but that would be normal for me. I never thought you would be."

"You're forgetting I was also on the football team. Not that it meant much, we had many players and cheerleaders in glee club."

"Well, I guess there are a few core members holding a reunion this Friday and they want Magnus to go. They even said to bring Alec." Clary spoke for him again.

Magnus was ready to magically make her shut up. "I'm not going."


	2. Learning to Dance

**PART II: Learning to Dance**

"Why not?" Alec finally spoke, "You should go."

"What?" Magnus shook his head, "No." He had a look of pure distain run across his face. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with glee club members that he hadn't seen in ten years, talking about a past that only happened because of a lost bet.

"You clearly enjoyed your time there." Alec shook his head, nothing Magnus said about his past anymore surprised him, how could it. "Enough to have not one, but at least two exs." Alec arched an eyebrow at him; daring him to say if he had more.

"Actually," Magnus accepted his dare. "I also had many one-night stands; the count is higher than two."

"Of course," He heard someone or two someones making a noise of shock, most likely wondering why Magnus said that. They didn't know Magnus like he did and Alec would have been more upset if Magnus had lied to him. They had nothing to hide with one another and it wasn't like he could change his boyfriend's past. Alec would rather know the truth than hiding from it. Magnus was his now and that was all that mattered to him. The rest of the group didn't know their finer details of honesty in their relationship so he was sure they might be shocked but he didn't care about them. His eyes were for Magus and Magnus alone. "I'm used to you by now." Alec shook his head, as if that was all the explanation he needed to give their friends, "You have to go to this dinner."

"Do you want to go?" Magnus asked, they officially ignoring the room and the people around them. "Do you want to go with me? Why? To see my ex?"

"Yes, I want to see your ex. But more than that I want to see a part of your life." Alec leaned forward in his chair. "I want to see a part of your past life. Even if it was formed from a lost bet."

"Fine." Magnus nodded, "I'll go and take you with me but I require something from you. I'm a warlock, remember, nothing is free of charge." Not that he ever charged Alec for anything, but this dinner would have a price and Alec was going to pay up or they wouldn't be going. He got a smile on his face; this could actually work out for him. "It's a singing and dancing club reunion; there will be singing and dancing. You have to promise to dance with me, twice." Magnus held up his hand with two fingers sticking up. He smirked at his boyfriend as he saw the wheels turning. "One slow song and one fast song. You have to promise. You must promise on the life of our firstborn." That last part was for a laugh which worked because Alec snorted at him while Jace did laugh.

"Fine, but I don't know how to dance."

"That's okay." Magnus snapped his fingers and all the furniture in the room disappeared, the Chinese food went to the kitchen and everyone who was sitting down was now on the floor. "We are going to teach you. Right now."

"No." Alec stood up, "No. Nope."

Magnus grabbed Alec by the arm, pulling Alec to him. When he was in range he wrapped his arms around his neck; the pose was very intimate for the crowd they had around them. Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss before going to his ear. Alec brought his hands up to Magnus' side on instinct. "I'll make a deal with you, learn to dance with me and I'll torment Jace for a whole 48 hours and I know magic that will never leave a mark."

The whisper was so close to his ear Alec was sure no one but the vampire would be able to hear Magnus. He shivered at the feeling of Magnus' breath on his skin. A feather light touch that drove him wild. Normally, that would be a start that would end in the bedroom, but not tonight; tonight there were too many people around them.

Simon laughed out loud from his place on the other side of the room. "Take the deal."

Magnus moved back from Alec, ultimately releasing him. He winked at Simon then looked back at Alec. "Deal?"

"Deal." He didn't have to think about it this time. Then he got a horrible look on his face, did he really agree to that. The idea of dancing came crashing down around him, he should not have taken that deal no matter how sweet it would be to watch Jace have to deal with Magnus' magic for 48 hours.

"Good," Magnus snapped his fingers again and a laptop with a separate speaker appeared to the side of the room. "Simon, what's a song that's slower and relevant in today's music."

Simon thought about it for just a minute, "I don't know about today but I always enjoy 'Never Stop' by Safety Suit. The wedding version not the original. The original is too fast pace for the lyrics in my opinion."

"Would you mind?" Magnus pointed to the laptop.

Simon smiled, he grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her to him, walking over. "Of course," then he looked at Izzy, "You get to help me."

"Slow songs are the easy ones." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, intertwining their fingers keeping it at their sides. His other hand snaked around to rest on the small of his back, pulling him in tight. Definitely not a pose Alec would have done in front of his family. He locked eyes with Magnus and couldn't look elsewhere. His focus was on his boyfriend and nowhere else; if he did he would have backed out. "Every dance has a lead and I am that your lead. Use your Shadowhunter abilities to sense movement to follow mine." Magnus whispered, he suddenly wished he would have kicked everyone out. But he couldn't, the point of this dinner was a cover to be around Alec without his parents being stupid about it. He was going to kick them out later; he was willing to take the wrath to be alone with Alec for a lengthy make-out session. He didn't want Alec to take the wrath alone for an entire evening alone.

Magnus started moving then, which was made difficult by Alec not moving. "Dancing requires movement. Focus on me and move with me." He smiled, Alec hadn't taken his eyes off him since he pulled him in tight. He saw out of the corner of his eye the other members in the room. Jace was leaning against a wall with Clary resting her back against his chest, they had their arms wrapped together on her stomach, only slightly swaying to the music. They were talking softly to each other. Jace would speak and Clary would laugh then lean back and talk to him. Simon had his hand on Izzy, who loved to dance and was going through the music on the laptop, talking softly. Not one person was looking at them. Either they knew this would be awkward for Alec or were really in-depth in their own worlds. They were being held at bay from each other to the Lightwoods as well. "No one cares what we are doing. Look around, they are in their own worlds with their boyfriends and girlfriends." He waited for Alec to do what he was told. "It's just you and me, babe. Move." He whispered the last part. He did notice Simon look up them for a moment with a smile then back to Izzy before anyone noticed.

Alec moved then, following the slow pace Magnus had set. Magnus let go of his hand and moved them both to cup his jaw and the back of his neck to keep him focused. Alec didn't know what to do with his hands and Magnus sensed this, "Put them on my lower back. Just rest them there if you don't want to do more."

"Oh, you mean I can't put them under your shirt like normal."

"I mean I wouldn't complain but that's usually my job. You only do it when you can hide it." Magnus smirked, still whispering. He felt it then; Alec did raise his shirt up a little bit; not much. Just enough to get a single digit on his skin. "My boyfriend, always the surprise."

The song ended shortly after, but one look from Magnus got Simon to play another slow song, Alec didn't seem to notice but Jace and Clary did, they were now looking at them. He felt the moment Alec noticed because he moved his hands above his shirt and lightly gripped his shirt.

"Don't." Magnus smiled, he unwrapped an arm to reach around and pull a hand into his, mimicking the pose from earlier; keeping their hands locked at his side. He leaned his face in closer to rest his forehead on Alec's. "Just ignore your parabatai."

"It's not that easy when you can feel what the other is feeling."

"True. Remember our deal." Magnus glared at Simon when he laughed again. "Shut up, Vampire and your stupid hearing."

"Yep, sorry," Simon smirked but leaned forward to take to Izzy who smiled at them.

"Stop telling people." Alec countered back to them. He wasn't stupid he knew what they were saying to each other. Alec eyed him then with a glare and a clear Shadowhunter warning, "It would be a shame if I had to bruise that pretty face of yours."

Izzy laughed out loud then, she would never let that happen but it was funny with the deal Simon just told her about.

"Alright enough with the slow stuff. Alec knows what to do." Magnus stepped back but kept his grip tight on his hand; he didn't want his Shadowhunter to make a run for it. "Play 'Slow Hands'."

"Really?" Simon froze, he knew that song, and it was very suggestive but still kind of slow.

"It's slow but still faster than what we had." Magnus smirked, "It has the right message that I want."

"Okaaaayyyy." He found the song and played it, Izzy knew it so she smiled but Jace and Alec were clueless.

Alec listened to it for a moment, "No."

"Hey, the songs get way worse than this. It is not even the song I'm going to get you to dance too; it's just a step." Magnus pulled Alec to him. "I'll help you out, these types of songs are ones you dance as if you're having sex standing up."

Izzy laughed, "That's true." She nodded, "Alec, Magnus is right."

Magnus went for the dig now, "Listen, I know from very personal experience that you know how to have sex standing up, so just apply what we've already done."

"Magnus!?" Alec gritted his teeth at the sound of laughter mixed with Izzy's 'go Alec'. He was ready to die on the spot.

"Come on, even that door knows it." He pointed to the door behind them, "And our shower walls." Alec was ready to run for it when Jace bellowed with laughter. "They definitely know it."

"That's not usually something you do in public," Alec spoke, trying to get Magnus to release his hand; he wasn't making any progress.

"I have a glamour spell and an alleyway in Italy who would disagree with you." Magnus had to smile at Alec who was squirming to get away. He wasn't going to let him go but Alec was trying his hardest. He knew Alec liked to keep his personal life private but this was their friends and family, he knew a little too much about all of them and it was time to return the favor.

"Magnus, stop. Please?" Alec didn't know if he could turn any darker then the lovely shade of red he already felt sneaking up his neck and cheeks.

"Alright!" He stepped back from him. "I don't care where the four of you go but you all get out of my apartment and stay away from the Institute, I don't need Maryse and/or Robert on my doorstep looking for Alec."

It didn't take them long to know he meant busy and to get out. He snapped his fingers and the front door opened and stayed open until they all left. The music began to play in the background. Magnus kept their fingers locked together.

"I don't care if we go to that dinner or not. I care about right here and now. Dance with me?"

"Magnus, I don't know how." Alec heard the pleading in his voice.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the song began to replay. "Follow my lead." Magnus put his hands on the back of Alec's neck, pulling hard to get him to step back to him. Alec brought his hand up to Magnus' back to stop himself from knocking him over, "Yes, perfect." Alec slid up the back of Magnus' shirt to touch the small of his back, as they usually did. It was becoming so ingrained in each other it was natural and done without thought.

Alec frowned when Magnus just stared at him, "Aren't we supposed to move?"

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, his couch reappeared in his living room as the music played on. "I've got another idea. We haven't seen each other lately and the time has been so limited when we do see each other." Magnus griped the front of Alec's shirt tightly, wrinkling the fabric. He pushed him back until he hit the couch and was forced to sit back. Alec's hands came up to Magnus' back to steady them as Magnus straddled him. "How about I remind you what sex with me feels likes?" He kissed Alec's neck below his right ear then switched to his left ear. "Give you a fresh reminder of what our bodies are supposed to feel like." He pushed Alec's head back so he could kiss his Adam's apple. "Give you a memory to think about while dancing pressed up against me." Magnus whispered while take a small nip at Alec's throat. "Sound better?" He was going to mark him, bruise Alec's neck with his mouth and tongue.

Alec rolled his eyes to the back of his head, he couldn't open them, or he was going to throw Magnus to the floor, he wanted him to lead their way home tonight. "Yes," it came out more of a moan than an agreement of terms. "Yes, yes, yes," Alec had his hands on Magnus' back; his shirt lifted up to expose skin to him; he needed it off. Alec tugged but Magnus wasn't giving up his efforts on his neck. "Please."

The sound vibrated to Magnus' lips; he got a sick sort of pleasure out of it. "How much time do we have?"

"Hour or so." Alec didn't need to look at a clock; he knew their time was limited. He finally got Magnus to back off enough to pull his shirt over his head, leaning forward to strip his shirt off. They were going to have a lovely pile of clothing on the floor in front of the couch before they were done.

"I can work with that." Alec groaned as Magnus renewed his efforts on his neck.


	3. Glee Club Dinner

**PART III: Glee Club Dinner**

Magnus went in first, he had no choice. Jace had called and Alec waved him on so he could handle it. Magnus told him it was a bad idea to leave Jace in charge but Alec had already made the call before informing Magnus which just earned him a stern look. Alec felt it was a poor decision as well since Jace had called him twice already. He didn't know his parents were going to Idris for the weekend and left Alec in charge, so he delegated down to Jace. His parents were going to kill him if they found out but he needed to do this for himself and for Magnus. He wanted to be here with his boyfriend.

"Mike!" Rachel called to him waving an arm.

Not like he couldn't see the group they practically had the entire place dedicated to them. Magnus decided not to change his usual self and left the house in true Magnus Bane style, makeup with the spiky hair, and all. He did advise Alec to try and not call him Magnus that would be hard to explain and Mike would be a better name to remember. He greeted them all and explained to the group that his boyfriend would be in shortly after telling them work called when Rachel announced very loudly that he was supposed to bring his boyfriend. Alec choose that moment to show up. He wanted to glamour his runes but Magnus refused. He was going as he was and therefore Alec was going as he was. Alec was introduced around the room before taking a seat next to Magnus with Blaine on the other side of him. Magnus was sure this was planned by Rachel but he went with it. Alec was awkward and Magnus wanted to kiss him for it, he was indeed his Shadowhunter. A fish out of water in the mundane world.

The seating has Rachel written all over it; sitting all the gays together. So Rachel, trying to help but not doing a damn thing worth of help. Per usual. He saw somethings never changed.

"So we've all kept in touch except for Mike. How did you two meet?"

"At a party, I was hosting in my loft." Magnus felt like sticking to the truth as much as possible would be best. Less to remember and get confused by. Alec had agreed to that tactic to keep it easier on both of them.

"I was with friends. The only words he said to me all night was 'call me' with a wink. After he told my friends to leave." Alec leaned back in his seat with an arm resting on the table, Magnus was close enough to breathe in.

"The rest is history." Magnus smiled at him, he had his hand resting on Alec's arm and his fingers were rubbing circles on his skin, he would trace a rune then back to the circles and repeat.

"That's cute. You called."

"Actually, I just showed up at his door on a Tuesday and we were dating by Friday." Alec smiled, encouraged by Magnus' fingers on him.

Magnus actually smirked at him, he left out the keys parts with all the making out but they didn't need to know that anyway. He was impressed that Alec was talking this much. "One of my better first dates. Got him half naked within minutes of getting into my apartment."

"Hey!" Alec groaned at him with a glare. "That's not-"

"What? It's the truth. I mean the spilling of a drink on your shirt might have had something to do with it." Magnus winked at him before turning to the Rachel who was next to Kurt. "I also ended the date with him on my living room floor. Which had nothing to do with a spilled drink."

"Stop." Alec laughed at him, he would have been annoyed if he pulled this in front of their friends but Alec didn't know these people and they were a part of Magnus' past, he felt a little freer with them. It also helped he would never see them ever again. He wasn't as annoyed if he knew he would never have to see them again. It was a fun night out where he didn't have to be Mr. Shadowhunter; he could just be a regular guy on a date with his boyfriend. "It wasn't like that." Alec shook his head while looking around. It was exactly like that.

Magnus laughed, "Always the shy one." He used the hand he had wrapped around the back of Alec's chair to play with his hair at the base of his neck while his other hand absentmindedly continued with the circles on his arm.

"Awe that's really cute." Tina smiled, "I still wish I would have known."

"Yeah, none us had any clue." Spoke the guy named Blaine next to Alec, just as his phone went off. "I was a little shocked when Rachel told us."

"Well, what can I say? I'm good at holding in my secrets."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine asked again, he was almost disappointed sounded, "Why didn't you trust us?"

Magnus shook his head, "It wasn't about you guys. I did have fun but Lima wasn't my ending and-"

"And New York was?" Rachel cut in, "Almost the entire Glee Club is living in New York for the past ten years and you never mentioned anything. You knew we were here."

"Rachel, look at me. Really look at me." He paused for her to actually look at him, "Do I look like I carried on like I was still in glee club? I look nothing like I did back then, I'm honestly surprised you even knew who I was out on the open street, let alone on a dark street like it was a few nights ago."

There was buzzing on the table then, Alec frowned at the screen showing it to Magnus who groaned 'Jace' flashed on the screen. "Jace. Listen there is a part of being in charge called delegation. I have delegated my duties down to you for the evening." Alex waited for a response, clearly not liking that he frowned into the phone "Then do what I have done for you since we were eight. Make up an excuse." He hung up; Magnus and most of the room staring at him but he looked at Magnus "Robert came by early."

"You should go. Work called, literally." Magnus tried to smile but he didn't want to. He wanted Alec to stay with him.

"Jace can handle it, or next time I leave Izzy or Clary in charge." Alec was hell-bent on not leaving this night without being on Magnus' arm.

"Oh leave Clary in charge, that would kill him."

They apparently forgot where they were because Rachel spoke up "So what do you do for a living."

Alec looked over at her. That was not something they discussed. Luckily Magnus was there to save the day. "Alec's parents run a physical protection firm. Nothing fancy but when they are out of town Alec is left in charge. It's a 24-hour business, so sometimes he gets calls at all hours of the night."

"Oh like the mob." Rachel smiled, her biggest smile, "So, your tattoos are rankings right?"

Alec just stared at her like she grew three heads because he honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Magnus coughed so hard he had to sit up straight and release his hold on Alec to keep from dying. "No, omg, Rachel, shut up." Magnus glared at her, "His tattoos are ancient runes, not gangster symbols."

"Sorry." She spoke the simple word but Alec got the feeling she wasn't sorry. "Your friend from the other night had the same ones."

"Oh, yes, Clary. She's halfway down the aisle with Jace, Alec's brother." Magnus answered, he wanted to make it perfectly clear that him and Alec were a couple.

The dinner portion of the evening seemed to breeze by for Alec, he didn't talk much after that since the stories they shared were ones he had no knowledge of or he didn't understand the pop culture references. He enjoyed himself, the discussion, the smile on Magnus' face, and the lazy circles Magnus continued to draw on his arm. The evening was relaxing and it refreshing to see Magnus having a good time and not having to spend another evening recusing Shadowhunters free of charge. Sometimes Alec worried about all Magnus had to put up with and sacrifice to be with him. He must have gotten a look on his face because he felt Magnus' breath on his cheek before his soft voice, "Having fun?"

Alec turned to face him, "Actually yes, but ask me again after I'm forced to dance." He made sure to whisper the last word; he didn't want anyone to hear him and get the idea that they indeed needed to strike up some music.

The place was slowly clearing out until it was just the club members and Alec's worse fear for the evening was announced, they wanted to sing and dance.

"Alexander Lightwood! We have a deal, remember?" Magnus stood up but leaned forward for a kiss, it was supposed to be simple but Magnus had a hard time pulling away when Alec tilted his head and ran his tongue across Magnus' lower lip. This Shadowhunter was going to be the death of him, "Remember everything I taught you." He whispered with a wink before moving away from him.

He pulled Alec hard to the dance floor the glee club made by moving tables and chairs, apparently it was okay because the staff said nothing about it, Rachel at her finest, he was sure. He tugged Alec in as close as he could, there was no space between them and Magnus could make out every edge of Alec's body with his own. Thankfully for Magnus the first son played was a slower song which worked for him to get Alec moving. He made sure to mimic their hand holding from a few days ago to keep Alec moving. Tempo stayed slow so he got one more slow song out of Alec before his two dance rule was complete. Magnus leaned his head down to bury his forehead between his neck and shoulder. He relished in the feeling of having Alec in his arms, in a very public place. He made sure to kiss his neck more than once, the rune calling to his lips with each kiss.

That was how their night continued, Magnus got his two dances and Alec got his embarrassment from having to dance those two dances. Rachel had pelted Alec with question after question which annoyed both Magnus, Alec, and a few of the glee club members. Blaine seemed to be the nicest to Alec while Magnus worked the room in true Magnus style. They left a few hours after just after one am when Alec got a call he could no longer ignore, there had been a vampire attack and Jace called him in. Magnus went with him this time, not wanting to be alone with the glee members since he already had his fill. Rachel was starting to bug the crap out of him and he was so close to putting a spell on her where she could never speak again. Alec was right he did have a good time while he was in Lima, he made the best of his time there, but that time was over. He was back in the Shadow World and there was nowhere else he would rather be. He was with Alec and he wanted it to stay that way. The memories were lovely but they were just that, memories.


	4. Conversation to End the Evening

**Part IV: Conversation to End the Evening**

They finally made back to the loft, shortly after cleaning up the issues with the vampires. Both were extremely tried but neither ready to end the night. It was rare they got these moments alone anymore now that his parents had stepped up their control of the Lightwood children including Clary and Simon. Thankfully, Magnus was old enough and powerful enough they could control him, or he was sure they would try. Besides, he held tightly onto some of their secrets. He wouldn't call it 'blackmail', but it would be a long time before the older Lightwoods would mess with him. Their dirty deeds as Circle members had been filed away in the reserves of his mind. He would never use it to hurt Alec or any of the Lightwood children but he wasn't against reminding the Lightwoods of his knowledge to get them to back off his life with Alec. He doubted he would even go that route since the very thought of that made him feel sick to his stomach. It would hurt Alec too much but the information was there.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Alec asked from his spot on the couch.

They were currently laying back on the couch. Magnus had kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket before laying down, pulling Alec down with him. Alec's back was pressed firmly to his chest with a hand resting back on Magnus' hip, it was just lying there but Magnus was fully aware of him. Magnus had a hand resting on Alec's stomach and the other under Alec's neck. Alec's other hand was resting on of Magnus' on his stomach. He had his head resting against Magnus' chin. Both completely relaxed and chilled out from the last evening.

"I mean, maybe in the bedroom." Magnus hid his smirk with a kiss to Alec's messy hair, not that Alec could see it anyway.

"Ha-ha you're funny." Alec snuggled back to fit closer to Magnus, "I don't want to leave."

"So don't."

"No, I meant ever," Alec whispered, this topic wasn't one he should have brought up and he was mentally kicking himself for bringing it up now.

Magnus frowned, "You know that can't happen yet. You are barely 18 and we barely know each other." He would have loved to keep Alec in his loft and in his bed forever but they needed more time.

"I know." He whispered and shifted again to keep his contact with Magnus close.

"Soon, Alexander, soon." Magnus wanted him to understand, "I just don't want you to move to fast. This is new for you and I want you to take your time."

"What about you?" Alec shifted then. Twisting and turning to face Magnus, still laying on the couch.

"Being with you is new for me too," Magnus raised a hand up to play with Alec's messy dark locks that drew him in, "I've had enough past relationships to understand what happens when people move in together. Yes, you are different than any other relationship I've had but the truth is, moving in changes things. It changes the dynamics of the best of relationships."

"Magnus, we're different from others."

"I know, and I agree." Magnus kept his hand movements going; he wasn't ready to stop touching Alec yet. "Moving in will change us and right now I like where we are." He didn't want Alec to lose that drive but this wasn't something he could do to them just yet, "You're parents are still weird with us. We need to give them some time."

"My father hasn't been nice." Alec finally admitting, closing his eyes. Focusing on the darkness behind his eyelids seemed like a better option than seeing whatever emotion was playing across Magnus' face. "My mother seems to be neutral like she doesn't care at all but my father is my father."

"I never liked your father. in the 18 years, I've known him, I've never liked him." Magnus admitted, if they were telling truths then he wasn't going to let Alec be alone.

"Wait a minute; I'm 18, you've known him my whole life."

Magnus nodded, Alec's eyes were still closed but he knew he could feel it. "I knew of your father and the circle members for a while but I met him here in New York shortly after you were born. You were still in Idris with a relative but I met your parents back then."

"They were doing something with Valentine, weren't they?"

Magnus paused, "Yeah," he sighed, "Don't ask what I know you want to. Just know they were on one side of the battlefield and I was on the other. They left the circle soon after anyway."

"I was a baby when you were fighting my parents."

"Valentine and I have our own history." Magnus sighed again; it seemed to be the norm for this conversation. "I've helped Shadowhunters my entire life, I believed in their fight and protection of the innocent. Valentine changed that in me for a little while. I came back around, clearly." He kissed Alec on the top of his head as proof, "But he did a great deal to make me want Shadowhunters dead. It's not an emotion I'm proud of. But it's something I felt and I can't take back."

Alec finally opened his eyes to watch him; he wanted to see these emotions, "What changed you?"

"Clary." Magnus smiled, "I met her for the first time when she was two years old. I watched her grow up. I saw once or twice a year in her early years, when she turned fourteen it went down but I watched her. She was the first child I watched grow from a toddler to an adult. She was so innocent when she was waddling around my apartment terrorizing my cat. A warlock friend was here with me and they made me realize that I couldn't hold the entire Shadowhunter race in contempt because of one asshole."

Alec snuggled his forehead against Magnus' chest, "Well I guess I have to secretly thank Clary for that. Without her, I wouldn't have you."

Magnus laughed at that, "Oh the pain."

"It is a pain. She's been a pain in my side since she got here." Alec pulled back, "But she does have her good qualities as well. I'll never tell that to her face but she does." Alec smirked.

"Clary got a bad deal in life but she's made the most of it and she's handled the news of her real life well, maybe a little more panicked them some but she's done well. She's fighting well. I know you have your issues with Clary but you have to let it go. You freaked out on her because you were in the closet and scared. You are no longer either of those things. Maybe talking to Clary wouldn't be such a bad thing." He rubbed his hands on Alec's side, loving the shiver he got when he slid his hand up Alec's shirt. Skin to skin, his favorite touch.

"I know. My misguided crush on Jace."

"It wasn't misguided; it was real. You had feelings for Jace beyond friendship, it happens. I'm personally glad it didn't stay that way. But they were real and they were a part of you."

Alec shifted then to sit up, bringing Magnus with him. "They are gone, you know."

Magnus smirked, "We both know that's a lie. But it's okay Alec. Jace was your first crush, your first notice that you were gay. I don't expect those feelings to go away just like that or ever. The first loves are the ones that shape us and they are ones that stick with us forever in the back of minds and hearts. There's nothing wrong with that. I know you love me, that you are in love with me. And I'm in love with you."

Alec smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"You don't really want me to answer that for you." Magnus grinned, going in for a kiss. "The words 'being a teenage girl pining over Jace' might come out of my mouth." He whispered against Alec's lips.

"I hate you." Alec hit Magnus on the chest, "I had fun tonight. The dinner, fighting along side you, just laying here having a conversation with you. I love it all."

"I did too." Magnus ran a hand along the side of Alec's face, "You know what I love even more?" He asked but didn't give him a chance to answer, "Moving this conversation to the bedroom for the rest of the night."

Alec smirked, "I think we can manage that."

…

Alec woke up first the following morning; he slowly got out of bed as to not woke up Magnus. They had gone to bed the night before and spent a few hours in each other's arm completely naked and coming over and over again before falling back in complete exhaustion. Alec groaned from his stiffened muscles. Sometimes he felt he got a better workout alone with Magnus then he did in the training room with Jace and Izzy.

He made it to the coffee machine without much of a problem and stood there watching the pot brew. Placing both hands on the edge of the counter he took a few steps back and leaned forward to dip his head and stretch out his back. He pushed his head down as far as he could to get a better stretch. He came back up to straight and put his hands on his hips to stretch backward by arching his back and letting it crack as he did go.

"Now, that's hot."

Alec righted himself as Magnus' voice softly floated over to him, "Good morning." Alec turned, resting a hip on the counter and smelling the aroma of the fresh coffee brewing. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Magnus came over to him, mimicked Alec's stance with a hip resting on the counter. "After we finally allowed each other to sleep."

Alec snorted at that comment, "I had fun last night. The dinner, our conversation, and the rest of our evening."

Magnus frowned a little, "Say it. Say what I did to you." Alec shook his head, leaning forward for a kiss which Magnus denied him but twisting his head back and to the side, "You never say it."

"Say what? That you kiss me." Alec smirked, "That you took me to bed and stripped me naked. That you pulled me close and I know I've got hickeys I'll never be able to show off on my locations than just my neck. My favorite is this one," Alec pushed his pants down low enough to show off the mark Magnus had spent a pain stacking amount of time to create. "Or how about that you wouldn't let me touch you because you went on and on about how you needed to be inside of me. Oh, how about you lost yourself in me so many times that I'm shocked I can walk straight this morning. Is that what you want me to say."

The coffee finished with a soft beep, neither moved to get it.

"Yes, just never to any member of your family." Magnus almost turned red at his description of their night together.

Alec went about bringing their coffee cups down for the freshly made coffee. "Oh trust me, no one in my family will ever hear those words come out of my mouth."

Magnus watched his movements with a careful eye, "I love you." He spoke at barely a whisper.

Alec looked at him, "I love you too." He finally got his kiss when he leaned in for a second time. "So, tell me, you got your two dances. When do I get my 48 hours of Jace tormenting?"

"I got two slow songs. The deal was for a slow song and a fast song."

"I'm sorry but you did get your fast song or did you forgot last night in the shower when you pointed out this is how you dance to a fast song." Alec held out a cup of coffee which Magnus took right away. "We were both naked." He hoped the memory would go along way to get him out of another dance and onto messing with Jace.

Magnus frowned and left the kitchen, he flopped down on the couch, not spilling a single drop of coffee while his robe puffed out around him, "I recall last night. However, I don't recall music to go along with the sexy time."

Alec followed Magnus with a cup of his own. "Alright," He set his coffee cup down on the end table and straddled Magnus' lap, his coffee cup sitting between them. Alec leaned in and whispered in his ear. Magnus' eyes went a little full at the words coming out of his ordinarily shy Shadowhunter. "Deal?"

Magnus snapped his fingers; his coffee cup could be heard crashing into the kitchen sink. "Let's start now and then head to the Institute. I have a Shadowhunter to mess with."

Alec's laugh was cut off by Magnus' mouth.

 **.The End.**


End file.
